oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Cross Donovan
"Drift peacefully through the tides of sleep." A world renowned bounty hunter and member of the Shichibukai, Cross Donovan is immensely powerful, as the mere mention of his name can strike fear in the hearts of pirates. It's said that his captives simply wake up in impel down, as they awaken to the excrutiating pain of the prisons "initiation". He has had many feats of his immense strength and battle prowess, and has even gotten the better of Zoltan "the Cobalt Demon" in battle prior to the two being Shichibukai. Appearance Cross has the typical appearance of a western gunslinger, with the typical large cowboy hat angled downward to keep the sun out of his eyes, along with other "western" style clothing. He has two gun holsters on each side of his waist, with each holster sporting a pistol. He seems to prefer dark clothing, as his pants, coat, undershirt, and even his hat are of a darker color. In addition to the dark clothing, Cross' hair, beard, and eyes are also black, giving him a rather ominous appearance. Personality Cross has a rather stubborn and unyielding personality. He refuses to admit defeat in any manner, he is relentless in his pursuit of pirates, and he considers every aspect of his life to be a challenge that must be met - even the most menial of daily tasks (such as going to the bathroom). He despises those who interfere or meddle with his affairs, preferring to instantly place the nuisances in a nightmare afflicted sleep. Cross is very fond of battle, as he continuously hones his skills through hunting down famous pirates. Outside of these hunts, he generally has no patience for nuisances, or even other people for that matter. He makes a point of placing every nearby human to sleep no matter the situation, and he prefers the silence this sleep indution creates. In battle, he is a highly observant combatant that preys upon his enemies weaknesses. He himself never makes mistakes, and s even rumored to have never missed a shot from his pistols. Despite his title as a Shichibukai, he holds virtually no affiliation to the world government, and would not hesitate to target members of the Marines for his "hunts". To date, all of his hunts have ended with the target being ruthlessly defeated (or even killed, depending on the situation);all except one - Zoltan. This failure of Cross' seems to be a source of great irritation to him, as he is shown to betray his normally calm and cold-hearted behavior in favor of a fiery anger. He considers his hunt on Zoltan to still be in progress, but can never seem to locate the fellow Shichibukai, causing him great frustration. History A few years prior to becoming a Shichibukai, Cross encountered the rising Yonkou candidate known as Zoltan "the Cobalt Demon". During this encounter, Cross claimed Zoltan as his next "mark", resulting in a week long battle between the two (Zoltan spent five days just trying to escape). Zoltan was able to escape the clutches of Cross, a fact that continues to haunt him today. A few years after, Cross accepted the title of Shichibukai shortly after Zoltan did in order to become closer to his target. Powers and Abilities Expert Marksman '''- Cross is a masterful marksman with the ability to accurately strike a target over immense distances (even from across islands). The bullets fired from his pistols seem to travel remarkably faster then the norm, and are capable of piercing immensely dense objects. Devil Fruit '''Neru Neru no mi - This Paramecia class devil fruit allows the user to become an emissary of sleep. Their mere presence incites drowsiness and lethargy in all of those nearby, and when focused, the ability can easily place all of those within range in a deep sleep. They will remain in this sleeping state until the user passes out of range, or lifts the effects of the ability. In addition, the user is also allowed to manipulate the mind of the sleeping individual, effectively controlling their dreams. If the user wishes, they could inflict a horrifying nightmare upon the victim, or allow the victim to experience a happy and stress-free dream. Lastly, the user can manifest the content of each of the sleeping victims dreams in the real world, effectively granting the user the ability to literally be an individuals "worst nightmare". *'Sleepy time' - The user passively makes every living being around them sluggish and lethargic. Depending on the distance, the affected individuals can experience mild drowsiness to full out lethargy. *'Eternal Slumber '- The user purposely emits a concentrated blast of the Neru Neru no mi unique aura, placing every living creature within a large are into an indefinite slumber. On its own, this ability can be resisted by those with remarkably high mental strength, althought the individual would still experience extreme lethargy accompanied by acute headaches. In addition, Cross merges the aura used in this ability with his very own Haoshoku Haki, greatly increasing its strength and leaving only an extremely small amount of people capable of resisting this ability, with the resisting individual still feeling the harmful affects of the Neru Neru no mi's aura. *'Sleep Shot '- Cross encases his guns, and by connection, the bullets fired, with his sleep aura, causing those hit with his pistols bullets to fall asleep almost instantly. In the case of an individual with a high mental strength, the bullets won't immediately place the user to sleep, but will make the individual increasingly lethargic and tired until they do fall asleep. This abilities effects stack, and will exponentially increase. *'Don't let the bedbugs bite - '''This ability allows Cross to passively manipulate and influence all of those placed under his "eternal sleep". He can torment or slowly erode the victims mind by turning their dream into a gruesome nightmare, or grant the victim a wonderful dream beyond compare. Cross usually (always) goes for the former. *'Dreamland - Cross brings forth and manifests the content of his victims dreams. Using this ability, he can manifest whatever he wishes from his victims dreams. The manifestation is real, and can only be cancelled by defeating Cross, waking the individual, or simply destroying/overpowering the manifestation itself. This ability can only manifest content that is present in one of Cross' victims dreams, and the manifestation cannot be stronger then the victim themself. Weapon 'Twin Pistols - '''Cross carries with him two masterfully crafted pistols that are capable of rapidly firing bullets with an astounding accuracy. The pistols themselves are remarkably sturdy, and can even be used to block a blade. Haki As a Shichibukai and an immensely powerful bounty hunter, Cross Donovan is capable of using all three forms of Haki. * Busōshoku Haki- Cross is very proficient in the use of Busōshoku Haki, being capable of effortlessly defending himself with it, or even harming Logia devil fruit users. He usually utilizes this form of Haki in conjunction with his marksmanship. * Kenbunshoku Haki- Cross has been shown to be very capable in the utilization of this Haki, having been shown using it to sense the events happening across large areas, in addition to using it to possess foresight. Cross can also be seen utilizing this haki along with his sleep aura, in order to pinpoint and target potential victims. * Haoshoku Haki- Cross utilizes this form of Haki along with his sleep aura, making it very effective and his most commonly used form of Haki. When used in conjunction with his sleep aura, the combined aura is immensely powerful and sleep inducing. Relationships *'Zoltan - Cross considers Zoltan to be the prey of his ultimate "hunt", having labeled him as his personal mark until the day he finally hunts Zoltan down. The two share a mutual dislike of each other, yet respect one anothers immense skills on the battlefield. Zoltan also serves as a mark of personal embarassment for Cross, as he allowed Zoltan to escape him prior. *'Finia '- A potential mark of Cross' due to her personal triumph over Zoltan a few years prior. The fact that Finia was able to defeat Zoltan while Cross was not is a source of great vexation for Cross, and he has vowed to one day hunt down Finia as well. Trivia *Fear the mighty and overpowered Hypno Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Male Category:DF User Category:Shichibukai